


late night

by wvlw



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of..., my description is funee but the story isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlw/pseuds/wvlw
Summary: what else is really left to do when your emotional support bastard is searching for comfort other than provide him with some





	late night

It was yet another Tokyo night, sky already pitch black and shop lights already alerted. It was raining heavily, raindrops falling hard and loudly on numerous windows, including those of Amamizukan.

Tsukimi, felt annoyed by such sounds, feeling her sleep schedule getting messier and messier each night, and was now wide awake, in the living room, drinking some hot milk in an attempt to soothe her nerves and maybe be able to seek some rest that she was missing a lot lately - even as a successful brand, the process of dressmaking still seemed just as difficult for her.

The drops were now falling as noisy as ever but that did not cover up the equally loud sound of the residence’s front door being (messily) unlocked. Tsukimi flinched at the realization and decide to check which non-resident is visiting their place at such an ungodly hour, already having guessed who it might have been.

Walking quickly, steadily but mostly silently to the door she successfully confirmed her guess; as if the click-clacking sounds produced from what she assumed were heels weren’t enough proof already, there was Kuranosuke, standing slouched in front of her, drenched to the core, all that while dressed in a mix of female-male combination.

Tsukimi was shocked at the “dreadful” sight in front of her; why was the cool Kuranosuke, the Kuranosuke who’d rather die than walk around looking like… how he was looking right now… Why was he there, like that, at such an hour? 

Her first guess was a drunken incident - maybe he drank out with his popular peers and ended up there. Totally unintentionally.

She, however, wasn’t right this time - Kuranosuke was a loud drunk, he had always been. Hell, Kuranosuke was a loud person in general so seeing him like this was extremely peculiar.

As Tsukimi’s train of thought came and go, Koibuchi still hadn’t muttered a word and was just silently removing his ruined heels.

Due to that, Tsukimi decided to attempt eye contact but as soon as she laid her eyes near his, he averted his gaze. The rejection did not discourage her - in fact, it made her more determined to get a reaction, a word, a movement, something Kuranosuke always does.

Unfortunately for her none of said scenarios occurred, and she was, now, becoming quite concerned. She wasn’t quite sure as to what to do in a situation like that, especially when the stoic young man she was facing was looking extremely down but she also knew that if she didn’t take action soon she would feel awfully regretful.

He was the one always comforting her after all -when she’s missing her mother, when designing dresses become too much to handle - Kuranosuke would always be there. 

Tsukimi knew she had to the same. She knew she wanted to do the same for him. So, without any second thoughts, disregarding any doubt, she just acted on impulse, in hopes of offering the tiniest bit of comfort to the person who provides her with most.

She grabbed his wrist, earning a surprised reaction out of him and dragged him away from the doorstep. She cringed when she felt his cold hand seeking warmth off hers and made her way to the stairs, guiding him and gesturing him to keep quiet as they could not afford getting caught, especially by Tsukimi’s (loud) night owl comrade, Mayaya.

While being dragged by a petite hand and realizing the girl’s destination was none other than her room, Kuranosuke couldn’t help but feel a bit euphoric inside. Sure, it was dark and he could barely make out Tsukimi’s figure, however, the sight of her arm outstretched to hold his, was a really comforting one. Feeling his body temperature rise for reasons besides sharing body warmth through hands, Kuranosuke felt that maybe, this was getting dangerous for his delicate and now rapidly beating heart.

That, however, Tsukimi did not notice and continued her way unbothered. Once they entered her jellyfish-filled room, much to Kuranosuke’s disappointment, she let go of his hand and eyed her bed as an invitation for him to sit there. Doing as he was -partially- told Kuranosuke plopped on the bed, completely forgetting the current state he was in; dripping wet. Upon remembering so, he whispered a “sorry” to Tsukimi, who at the time was rummaging through her closet. She replied a silent “it’s okay” offering a soft smile which Kuranosuke’s poor heart would, under normal circumstances, probably not survive.

After a few moments of her going through her small closest, she seemed to have found what she was looking for that turned out to be none other than a blanket. Still silent, she walked up to him and carefully wrapped the blanket around his body, disregarding her blushing mess of a face and completely unaware of Kuranosuke’s similar state.

The quiet seemed to be lasing for long, with Kuranosuke not doing anything besides slightly trembling while looking at his feet and Tsukimi waiting for him to speak up. She knew he’d probably need time and was willing to give him that. 

Unlike herself, Tsukimi knew that Kuranosuke acting vulnerable was a rare sight. And a concerning one. She wasn’t ignorant of Kuranosuke’s situation; after knowing him for so long he had revealed quite the things about himself. Some others, Tsukimi noticed on her own. 

Kuranosuke’s life wasn’t perfect; it was far from it, in fact. He didn’t have the best of childhood, she would have guessed after he saw his face when talking about her own deceased mother. Without him even mentioning it, she had noticed that he could relate, in a way. 

Crossdressing too, Tsukimi knew it was more than a hobby for him. She couldn’t make the correlation at first but eventually realized that cross-dressing to Kuranosuke was what jellyfish were to her. A connection to a loved one.

But even though so similar, there were still a hundred worlds apart. It showed, in the way they handled things; one lacking the tiniest bit of confidence while the other overfilled with it. Maybe that was what brought them closer. Somehow.

Such thoughts running through Tsukimi’s mind, desperately trying to find what to do and what to say  _ and- _

“I-I’m sorry!” a sudden claim interrupted her thoughts. When she turned to look at the source of the voice, she saw Kuranosuke standing up, dropping the blanket, causing him to tremble even more, and attempting to walk towards the door, not being successfully able to do so after his legs have half given out. 

Surprised by the sight and definitely not willing to let him alone at such state she run up to him, spontaneously grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug. That seemed enough to not only stop him but also offhandedly making him open up.

Feeling her arms wrapped around him, Kuranosuke could cry. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to hold back tears.

“It’s okay.” she whispered, still holding him tightly.

These three words made his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat 

_ It  _ **_really_ ** _ wasn’t okay.  _

_ But surely, it will be. _


End file.
